


An unconventional family

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Greg Lestrade, Cravings, Crowley a snake sometimes, Crowley and Aziraphale are together, Family Feels, Family Problems, Family feelings, Fluff, Greg turns up, Greg's confession, Harship, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Trouble, after years, and Greg's parents, dicussion, eventually Mystrade promise, fears, meeting Mycroft, pregnant angle, raising a human child together, teenage years, trouble in the household, where is Gregory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “You summoned me Angel.” Crowley opened the door with a snap off his finger.“Care to explain this!” he asked frustratedly.“What?” he frowned.“This!!!” he pointed down at his big belly.“What have you eaten?” he took his sunglasses off.“Crowley!” he whined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that Greg is brought up by Aziraphale and Crowley.  
> Later meeting Mycroft, introducing his fathers.

 

Aziraphale was pacing in the shop.

“You summoned me Angel.” Crowley opened the door with a snap off his finger.

“Care to explain this!” he asked frustratedly.

“What?” he frowned.

“This!!!” he pointed down at his stomach.

“What have you eaten?” he took his sunglasses off.

“Crowley!” he whined.

“You always wished for a family of your own. Time someone granted your wish.” he shrugged.

“You could have warned me.” Aziraphale hugged his big belly.

“You would protest.” he smiled.

“Probably.” he fiddled with his hands.

“So are we good?”

“You, _good_?” he raised an eyebrow. "Yes we are good." he kissed his demon.

 

“What should we call the baby?” Aziraphale leant against the head board, Crowley laying next to him.

“Damien.”

“No way, something neutral.”

“Neutral?”

“Something…human.” Crowley placed his head on Aziraphale’s belly.

“Gregory.”

“I like that…I like that…Gregory. Where are we going to live?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are we going to live here, or in your flat? I don’t really like your flat…it is cold and uninviting.”

“What?”

“It is. Empty, dark, no decoration, just the poor terrified plants…and nothing else.”

“Hmm…I like it that way, minimalist, not clutter, not like yours.”

“We can clear out my place…I think it is much safer for a child. He could have the room next to ours…our room.” he smiled softly stroking Crowley’s hair. “Are you listening? Crowley?”

“What?”

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yes.”

“So what do you think?”

“Clearing out the clutter….compromise…baby room next to ours!” he looked up at him. “You know, 6000 thousand years and we never lived together long enough.”

“I know.”

“I might need little time away. I mean I want to be with you, more than anything…just don’t know…”

“It’s okay.” Aziraphale kissed him. “Just don’t sleep through the whole thing please.”

“I won’t…promise.” the demon kissed him. “What is it?” he frowned seeing the worry in the blue eyes.

“What if Gabriel or someone else turns up here again…and feel your energy. What then?”

“You explain it just like last time.”

“I know, but…what if they hear Gregory?”

“Move to my place then.”

“I still don’t like it. Not safe for a toddler.”

“Then live under the bridge.” he snorted. “I don’t care.”

“Really?” he exclaimed. “You don’t care about me! Or the baby you made me carry!”

“I do…care about you. Sorry, I was miles away.”

“Where?”

“Just thinking…what if my side finds out that I’m living with an angel.” he sighed.

“Neutral ground?”

“We could find a flat of ours…but then you’ll be away from the shop for too long. I know you don’t like that.”

“Thank you.” he leant forward for a kiss. “Oh!”

“What? What happened?” Crowley panicked.

“He is kicking.” he smiled placing a hand on his belly. “Here…” he grabbed the demon’s hand. “Feel it?”

“Yes…it is really strange.” he frowned.

“It is.”

“I…you know when I first seen Adam I was…uneasy. I mean he is the offspring of Satan, but still. A baby, a small, crying, wiggly, pink, little thing…”

“What about our baby?”

“He is not someone ending everything I love and enjoy.”

“Who knows?” Aziraphale chuckled.

“We will train him well.”

“ _Train_?”

“What else is done with them?”

“I get you some books and you get me crepes.”

“From France?” he sat up. “Please tell me not from France.”

“Waffles, Belgian waffles.” he hummed. “I’d love some waffles.”

“Now what you want?”

“Chinese.”

“Make up your mind Angel.” he grunted.

“I don’t know…” he hummed walking down to the shop. “I’m not sure.”

“I get all of it and you chose.” he sighed.

“Thank you.”

“And find me some audio books, you know I don’t read.”

“All right.” he sighed. "Then we figure out the details."

"Yes, there is a lot to think about."


	2. Gregory

"You didn't complain when you were pregnant!" Crowley titled his head.

"I was..."

"And could have ended it pretty soon. But you carried on."

"I thought that would be better for Gregory." he rocked the little boy.

"You just enjoyed that I was taking care of you, spoiling you." he smirked.

"Definitely not." he turned away with pretended hurt.

“Bringing you sushi form Japan, crepes from France, the Belgian waffles and more.”

"Please get a bottle for him." he bounced the baby.

"Why is it always me?"

"He'll associate your eyes with food...so he won't be scared of you. You know how he cries wherever you take the glasses off."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"I read somewhere...now off you go. You know how peckish the little one can get."

"Just like his father." he murmured.

"What you said?"

"Noting Angel." he smiled. "I'm merely doing your bidding." he bowed comically.

"Always so dramatic." the angel chuckled looking after him affectionately. "Your father is a drama queen...but don't tell him I said that." Greg blabbed.

"Oh you are an adorable one, don't you..." he smiled widely. "Everything will be all right, that is a promise. You won’t have to fear a thing Gregory, we are here for you, always."

“A bottsssslesssss.”

“What the hell!” Aziraphale jumped back and Greg started to cry.

“You ssssssaid…” he turned back.

“Good Lord you scared him to death.”

“Give him to me.” he took Greg. “He’ll need to toughen up.”

“He is four months old!”

“Still, just a bit. But first lunch.” he gave him to bottle.

 

*********

 

Greg chuckled gleefully.

“What are you two doing?” Aziraphale walked up to the flat. Greg chuckled bouncing on the back of a great snake.

“Ssssseeee!”

“I see.” the angel smiled. “I see. I go and spend a report.”

“Sssssure.”

“You two just play, safely Crowley! Safely.”

“Sssssafelyyyy.” he barely reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard a thud and Greg’s cry.

“Cannot leave you two alone for a second!” he marched up.

“Nothing to worry about.” Crowley called out. “Nothing…to worry about.” he stroked his hand over his forehead healing the cut.

“Blood, where…” he got Greg out of his arms. “Where is it coming from?”

“Nowhere, he is perfectly fine. See?”

“The table, told you to…”

“You were about to report.” he gently peeled the surprised Greg out of his arms

“Yes, yes. Please do look out for the corners.”

“We will. Snitch.” he hissed when he left them. “Of course you tell daaaad…don’t laugh at me, don’t!” he warned him half heartedly.

“Dada.” Greg blabbed.

“What you said?”

“Dada.” he patted his face.

“You talk to me! You talked to me…why am I so happy?” he sat down bouncing Greg on his knees. “Why am I so happy that you are here? Hmmm? I’m a demon you know…I should be happy when doing _bad_.”

“Dada!”

“I should fight and despise angels, but…I don’t know…I never meant to fell but I suppose I would never meet your dad if not for that. But thankfully we did and he seen something in me to start a relationship with me. Also I found myself wanting to do things that are…’Good’ for you two. You won’t hear me say that word again…you dad said I have a bit of good in me…which might be true. Just don’t let others know.” Greg chuckled. “At first I did it to annoy Aziraphale to be honest. I never thought he would…that we would really keep you. Not that I regret it. Still not what you’d expect from a demon…we shouldn’t do good, but you are…” he sighed smiling at him. “Maybe I did went native.” he hummed, Greg looked at him expectantly. “Fine, you can ride again, but don’t tell your dad.” Greg chuckled, clapping his tiny hands.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What is that!” Aziraphale was lost for words.

“Dog.”

“A hell hound!”

“You really think I went to Hell? You really think they let me take a dog? Really?”

“With you, I never know. So?”

“Birthday present for Gregory and no, not a hell hound.”

“He is four what he’ll do with a puppy?”

“Learn to take responsibilities…”

“He will get bored with it after a week or so, he is too young for it Crowley. I’m not ready to take care of a dog, especially a hell hound. You know they can be trouble.”

“Well of course they are trouble.” he rolled his eyes. “They are dogs from Hell, Angel! But this one isn’t…”

“Take him back to Hell.”

“I told you…”

“Red eyes Crowley? You really think I’m that stupid?”

“He is the smallest one, look at his face…and the adorable ears.”

“He would have been better off with a snake.” he mumbled to himself, but Crowley heard it.

“A snake! Why haven’t I thought of that!” Crowley his hit forehead. “A snake. I’ll be back love.” he kissed him.

“Bring the cake on your way back.”

“All right. Where from?”

“France.”

“France?”

“Paris.”

“He is four years old, he’d be fine with any cake you get him.”

“He deserves the best.”

“He does.”

“Dog back to Hell!” Aziraphale warned him.

“Yes, yes, right away.”

 

“Snake!” Greg ran around excitedly. “I got a snake! How big will it be?”

“Not so big, he’ll live comfortably in the terrarium.”

“Not as big as you, father?”

“No.” Crowley ruffled his head.

“He is cute.” Greg stuck out his tongue as the snake. “Poisonous?”

“No.” he said to reassure the Angel.

“Any special skills?”

“We’ll have to see.”

“Even if not, we will love him.” Aziraphale leant closer too.

 Greg rested his head on his arms. “I will.” the little boy sighed. “I will name him…name him…Snake.”

“Snake?”

“Yes. Snake.”

“All right.” Aziraphale stroked his hair. “Welcome to the family Snake!”

“Is there cake?” Greg looked up hopefully.

“Yes.”

“Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!” Greg ran to the kitchen.

“Are you sure not poisonous?”

“I am sure.” Crowley nodded.

“Not from Hell?”

“Pet store…promise!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Gabriel! What a surprise." Aziraphale nervously smiled at him. He and Gregory were out in the playground enjoying the last moments of summer.

"Aziraphale." he nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"Strange place this..."

"Playground." he helped him out.

"Planet."

"Anything happened?" Aziraphale glanced around nervously.

"Just coming to see you."

"Yes?" the nervous smile got stuck on his face.

"Too many miracles."

"Oh...I...I mean...it was…necessary."

"We are watching, don't forget that."

"Of course." he laughed nervously.

"Dad!" Greg screamed when he got pushed off the swing. "Daaaaad!" he ran towards them tears and blood flowing. "Daaaaaad!"

"Filthy little creatures." Gabriel pulled his nose up.

"Yes. Yes." Aziraphale hoped he'd leave before Greg reached them.

"He pushed me oooffff." Greg stopped in front of them sniffling. "It hurts."

"Why is it talking to us?" Gabriel scanned the little boy.

"Not sure." Aziraphale leant down. "Lost you father dear?"

"Dad?"

"Yes your dad." Greg's tears were rolling down his face.

"Let's find him." he straightened up looking around, thankfully Gabriel was gone. "Phew...” he sighed, brushing off his waistcoat. “Let me see your knees Gregory."

"Why say...why..." he sobbed running off. "I want father!"

"Gregory, come back here. Young man...!" he followed him. Greg climbed under the slide.

"I want father!" he whined.

"I'm here my darling, let me..."

"NO!"

"No miracle, no miracle." he murmured to himself as he took out his phone. "Your son is refusing to talk to me."

"So when he misbehaves he is my son." Crowley answered the phone.

"We are in the park, just please come here."

 

"I'm here! What happened?" Greg bolted out of his hiding place.

"Father!"

"Hey Greg." he picked him up.

“He pushed me off…” Greg pointed at boy. 

"Let's chat with him." the demon smirked.

"No!" Aziraphale stopped them. "Gabriel was here."

"And?"

"I had to pretend that..." he reached to stroke Greg's hair but the little boy pushed his hand away.

"Oh...we better go home." the demon understood everything now.

"Yes." the angle whispered. "Let's go home and dad will make you anything you want for dinner." Greg buried his face to Crowley's shoulder.

“He doesn’t want me, I don’t want his pancakes!”

“I see.” Aziraphale sighed hurt. Crowley pulled him close and kissed his temple.

“He’ll forgive you.” he whispered to his ears. “Promise.”

 

“See? He is fine, your pancakes solve everything.” they were watching the sleeping Greg.

“It was a close call.” the angel sighed. “Maybe we should talk to Gregory.”

“Tell him what? That he can’t ask for help if a stranger is around?”

“Maybe.” the demon stroked Greg’s brown locks. “Explain to him, how he’ll be taken away…”

“Lie to him?”

“No, Aziraphale. If your side or my side find out about him, _us_ …we will be called back and ‘reprimanded’…but most likely discorporated and Greg…who knows.”

“That is…don’t even think of that!”

“We must. We have to prepare for the worst.” he got up pulling the angel to their room. “We must prepare.”

“We should have thought about that before.”

“Would you…would it be the same without him?”

“No.” he whispered pulling the demon to a hug. “Worth anything.” he kissed him.

“Dad!” the door opened slightly. “You didn’t read for me.”

“Sorry darling, come here.” the angel smiled sitting to the bed. Crowley curled around them, resting his head on Greg’s making the little boy chuckle.

“Good snake.”

“Once upon a time…” Aziraphale started the story.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Packed your bag Gregory?”

“We did dad.” he rolled his eyes. “And you checked seven times already.”

“Please put Snake back to its place, we need to talk.”

“Snake is family, he can hear it too.”

“Sure. Crowley! Come up please!” Aziraphale yelled.

“Mussssst I?” the big snake slid up the stairs.

“We must talk, yes. The time has come…”

“What about?” Greg chuckled when Crowley curled around him.

“Us. Tomorrow is school day and you have to be careful.”

“Why?”

“So…” Aziraphale sat to the carped with crossed legs. “You know when we are in the playground and everyone has a mummy?”

“Yes?”

“That is…because it is not allowed for two dads to have a child. Not now at least.”

“So?”

“If they find out that you have two fathers, they might take you away from us.”

“So I have to lie?”

“Well…” the angle cleared his throat. “Well…”

“Yesssssssss.” Crowley helped him out.

“To stay home with you?”

“Yes Gregory.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” he sniffled, his tears started to fell.

“I know.” Aziraphale stroked his hair, while Crowley wiped down his tears with his tail. “That is why we need to be careful.”

“Okay.” he sniffed.

“One more thing…you know turning into a snake isn’t something others can do.”

“Because they are human…I know that.”

“Good.”

“Can we watch Doctor Who now?”

“Might as well, but only one. You need to be in bed, we have to wake up early darling.”

“How early?”

“Seven.”

“Must I?” he whined.

“Yes darling.”

“Father?”

“Mussssst. Sssssorry.”

“I put Snake to bed.” Greg sighed and got up.

“Thank you for your help!” Aziraphale looked at Crowley coldly.

“Ssssorryyy.”

“Chicken.” the angle smirked.

“I know.” Crowley turned back. “I still don’t think he should go to school. We lived through all the things they’d teach him, we know more, have more books from all around the world.”

“Human customs. We must obey them to grant Gregory the future he wants.”

“Meaning?”

“He needs school papers to start an occupation, to go to university…like we had to take him to the doctor for checkups.”

“You could cure him in a second.”

“I know, but that would be suspicious. We have to be careful, now even more.”

“I don’t want to let go of him.” Crowley looked Greg as he ran around the flat.

“We are not losing him.” Aziraphale hugged him.

“He will have friends to spend his time with, we’ll be the lame annoying overbearing dads. You will be lame, not me…”

“It is natural.”

“I don’t like it.” he frowned.

“Like it or not, it is coming.”

 

“Must I go?” Greg dragged his schoolbag behind himself, looking miserable as ever.

“No.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale warned him.

“Please dadddddddd.”

“We are going Gregory.”

“Nooooooooooooooo.” he stomped, it was apparent that Greg woke up with the wrong foot.

“Promise you will get to love school, you’ll have new friends, learn magical things! Just remember what we talked about last evening.”

“I know…” he sighed. “What should I say then?”

“You have a mom and dad just like anyone else.”

“But who is who?”

“Yes Angle? Who is who?” Crowley tilted his head.

“Well my shop says Mr. Fell…so I’m the father Azariah J. Fell. And Antonia J. Crowley is your mum.”

_“Antonia!!!”_ Crowley glared at him over his glasses.

“That is what I wrote on the papers.”

“You’ll regret this angel!” the demon hissed.

“Please be good and remember what we talked about. All right?” Aziraphale ignored his demon.

“Okay.” Greg sighed dramatically.

“It’ll be fine son.” Crowley patted his head. “If not, tell them you’ll feed them to your snake.” he whispered to him making Greg chuckle.

“Should we walk you in?” he didn’t want to let go of him.

“No, I can manage.” Greg tightly gripped his bag. “Will you pick me up?”

“Of course, see you soon Gregory and be good.” Aziraphale called after him.

“Good?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“What else you suggest?” they watched as Greg walked up the huge stairs. “What now?” he turned to the demon when Greg went to the building.

“Now we busy ourselves with work.” he shrugged. “What else you suggest?”

“Where should we be?”

“Hong Kong.”

“Hmmm, yes.”

“Shall we?”

“After you.” the angel smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Gregory.” Aziraphale knocked on the door. “Gregory darling…” he just turned the volume up. “Gregory!” the angel tried to speak over the loud music.

“Leave me alone!” he yelled and something hit the door.

“I thought you knew about it.”

“About what?”

“Teenage years.” the demon hissed. “Horrid but it is survivable.”

“He never acted like this.”

“It is natural.” Crowley was hiding behind a book in their room. “Hormones and all that stuff. Happens to everyone.”

“It never happened to me.”

“Of course…” the once angel rolled his eyes. “You are still a baby…”

“I’m a what?” Aziraphale crossed his arms.

“Young, Angel…your teenage years are still ahead.”

“I think 6000 years…”

“I’m over 14.000 years old.” Crowley put the book down.

“What? But…” he was lost for words.

“I’m not young Angel.”

“I thought…” he hesitated.

“Don’t assume; I thought you learned it.”

“I did…” he sunk to the bed reaching over to take off his glasses, looking into his eyes.

“I thought only…oh…you and the stars.”

“I made them.” he smiled sadly. “Helped make a few worlds and then teenage days hit in; wrong crowd…you know the rest.” he looked away, trying to hide his feelings.

“I do.” he sat closer to him, wrapping an arm around Crowley’s waist his head resting on Crowley’s shoulder. “I do my love…oh my love.” he sighed.

“Don’t get all sappy on me!” Crowley’s sunglasses manifested on his eyes again, laying his head against Aziraphale’s.

“I’m not…” he kissed his neck. “What now?”

“Brace ourselves and live through it.”

“I hope he’ll be all right.”

“He will be. I think we are doing all right with raising him…better job than with Warlock.”

“I hope so.” Aziraphale sighed.

“Come, let’s get cocoa.”

“Ran out of it.”

“Then we go and get some.”

“And pastries.”

“Whatever you want Angel.” he took his hand.

“Gregory! Would you like something?” he knocked on his door.

“To be left alone!” he yelled.

“All right darling.” he mumbled. “We’ll back soon.”

“Whatever.” he grunted.

“Just let him be for now.” Crowley gently pulled him away.

“He was such a sweet boy.” the angel leant on his shoulder. “It seems like just yesterday…”

“He is still the same boy…deep down.”

“Deep down? What that supposed to mean?” Crowley opened the door for him.

“That now he acts like me during my worse time…”

“How reassuring.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“He had to get something from me too Angel, he can’t be all haloes and good will and…pure. He is mine too.”

“Not reassuring.” he frowned.

“I grew out of it too.” he smirked. “He’ll get over it too.”

“I pray for that every day.”

“I don’t.” Crowley kissed his temple, making his angel chuckle.

 

“We are back Gregory, come to dinner!” there was no answer. “Young man, dinner now!”

“Why is he ignoring me?” he turned to Crowley almost whining.

“I go and check on him.” he turned to a snake. “He cannot ressssisssst meeee.” he slid up the stairs.

“Angel!” he yelled soon. “Come up!” he hurried upstairs, Greg’s room was empty.

“Bathroom?”

“Nope; his bag is missing and his guitar too.”

“What?”

“He is not here.”

“What do you mean?!” the angel’s voice was filled with panic.

“He left.”

“Why? What have we done? Why leave me! What have you said to him?”

“Why is it always me when something goes wrong?” Crowley crossed his arms.

“You are the demon!” he yelled.

“So I cannot do good?”

“No, that is your nature!”

“Don’t blame me for everything! You were the one not giving him any space to breath!”

“I was the one dealing with him while you were out doing God knows what!”

“I was covering for you because you weren’t willing to leave Greg alone, not even for a second!!! So don’t be too surprised that…”

“You made me pregnant and then abandoned me!” Crowley never seen his Angel so angry.

“I moved in with you, I did everything for you! You have no idea what I risked to be here with the two of you…no idea!” he yelled back at him. He was really there for him, he did his best for both of them, risked everything for his family. “It was you who always pushed me away.”

“I did not!” he stomped.

“Whatever.” he ran down the stairs.

“Where are you going?”

“Why do you care? Apparently you don’t even care about me.” he kicked up a pile of books and pushing more to the ground from the table, shutting the door loudly.

“Suits me well to trust a demon!” Aziraphale snapped angrily the books getting rearranged.

“A demon…temptation!” he marched up the stairs, throwing Crowley’s stuff out of the window. “Temptation…and I fell for it! An angel of the Lord!” he grunted checking Greg’s room again. “I’m filthy…I need cleansing, yes…sabbatical.”

“But not thinking of our son.” Crowley was standing behind him.

“I am thinking about where he could be!”

“And I’m not just thinking.” he snorted. “I know where he is.”

“Where?”

“Not telling you since you don’t care about any of us, just yourself. Your holy fucking self.”

“You…YOU!”

“Yes, ME! Who risked everything for you two…I did everything for you…Don’t come looking for me.” Crowley turned walking out.

Leaving the fuming, confused Angel all  on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

 

“We are closed for today Officer!” Aziraphale spotted a figure in uniform entering the shop. He was sure he put out the closed sign, he never missed putting it out.

“I know.” the angel dropped the books he was holding hearing the voice.

“Gregory!” he cried out and hurried to him. “My dear son…my darling.” he pulled him to a tight hug.

“Hello dad.” he buried his face to his shoulder.

“I missed you so much…we were so worried and…oh my dear boy. How long it been.” he took a step back running his eyes up and down him.

“Too long. I went back to school..” he tried to smile.

“A police man, not what your father would expect. But I’m really proud of you.” he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

“Dad.” Greg smiled. “Please don’t cry.” he stepped closer.

“I’m okay, just so proud of you.” his voice was shaking.

“I…I want to apologise. I’m so sorry I yelled at you, that I said all those things, that I disappeared. I regretted everything I said and didn’t say, the way I behaved, the things I did and didn’t do…”

“I know.” he took his hand.

“You didn’t raise me to be a disappointing, ungrateful brat.”

“We could only hope we can raise you the right way.”

“You did, you did…even if it took me time to came to my senses…I know it took me so long, sorry. Also sorry for not coming to see you sooner…I was so scared to disappoint you. A nobody a loser turning up at your door…I couldn’t bring myself to do so until I had my life straightened.”

“All good things take time, like what your father and I had.”

“I learned from my mistakes…I really did.”

“I can tell.” he pulled him to another hug. “I love you Gregory, no matter what. You’ll always be my son.”

“Thank you.” he whispered.

“I’m so glad you are here and well.”

“Where is father?”

“Oh…yes…” the angel stepped back, murmuring nervously. “Well he is not here at the moment.”

“Working? When he’ll be back, I can wait.”

“You see Gregory…” he sighed. “Crowley and I…so we…” he kept mumbling not really looking at Greg.

“Dad? The truth please.”

“We haven’t seen each other since you ran away.”

“What?”

“It’s just…we needed a little time away. It happens every now and then, nothing you should worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about!” Greg stepped back, his thoughts were swirling, emotions all over the place. “I fucked up your 6000 years old relationship!” Greg whispered.

“No, no Gregory.” Aziraphale tried to calm him.

“All because of me! Why on earth you had me? I just messed up your lives, your relationship, everything!” his voice got louder and louder.

“No, not at all Gregory.”

“Then whose? You lived in constant fear of being discovered…”

“Of losing you my dear.” Greg acted like he didn’t hear it.

“I was unbearable, always arguing, sulking and…”

“No darling, you were really well behaved, our little angelic son.”

“I ran away and you split up.”

“We had a…disagreement about who was responsible for your disappearance. We kept blaming each other so we decided…” well Crowley ran off, just like Greg was about to do so. “We decided to take a break, to calm down, to work through our loss.”

“And I was so proud of myself…how could I be such an idiot! How…I just…” Greg ran out fuming.

“Greg, darling.” Aziraphale ran after him but he was gone already. “It’s not your fault!” he whispered. “Where is Crowley when I need him.” he grunted.

 

*** 

 

“Hey.” Greg turned to the young man sitting next to him at the bar.

He went home but couldn’t stay put, he thought about going out to find Crowley but gave up on that as well ending up in a pub.

“Hi.” the red head whispered turning his glass around, he looked like he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

“Bad day?”

“Terrible.” he drained his glass.

“Same here.” Greg sighed. “My parents separated because of me.” Greg laughed dryly. “They were together for…forever! Forever! And I ruined it!” he put his glass down forcefully. “I ruined my parent’s relationship, their lives!”

“Welcome to the club.” the young man rested his head on his palm. “My mother repeatedly reminds me that it was because of me she had to give up her promising career.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt them. I was just a stupid teenager. A stupid selfish monster.” Greg ordered another drink for both of them.

“Did they throw you out?” he nodded to thank him the drink.

“No, I ran away with a circus.” the redhead chuckled.

“Sounds…interesting.”

“It was an experience.” he agreed. “You got thrown out?”

“They made me feel unwelcomed so I left. It was better for me generally but not the comments from mother and my brother when I go home for the holidays.”

“Today was the first time I met them since that day. I wanted to show them I’ve changed. And then that happened.” he sighed. “What brought you here tonight?”

“I...” he drained another glass. “My brother is a drug addict and it is my fault that he uses again…or my mother says. I might have got fired, don’t know because I ran off as soon as I heard that he disappeared. Which means I’ve been neglecting work for days. So no work, no family, without this work I’ll never reach my dreams…It is all over and there is only me to blame for it.”

“We do need another one!” Greg snorted nodding towards the bartender.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg got up, stumbling out of bed almost falling over the clothes on the floor. He looked back and the young man from the pub was sleeping on the other side, pale skin, red hair, long legs stretched out. Greg rubbed his eyes, trying to remember his name. “Mycroft.” he whispered smiling, the young man hummed, snuggling to the space Greg left. Greg sat down running his fingers over his pale skin gently, remembering how they talked till they were put out of the pub, how they stumbled against a wall in the ally kissing, how Greg suggested go to his place and the rest. He smiled pulling the cover over his exposed torso and quietly left for the bathroom.

“Hello darling.” Greg’s heart skipped a beat hearing the voice. “Didn’t want to bother you sooner…” Aziraphale was standing in the dark living room.

“Daaaad!” Greg quickly looked for something to cover himself up.

“I was worried when you ran off.”

“It…it’s okay.” Greg picked up Mycroft’s discarded scarf trying to cover himself, stepping in front of the door to hide Mycroft from his father’s eyes. “I’m okay, just…I was…I’m really angry at myself. How could I be so foolish, how could I…,” he sighed. “Ruin your relationship.”

“No darling, you didn’t. We went without each other for period of times before. Crowley was asleep for a century. We just…blamed each other for…”

“How I turned out?”

“You turned out perfectly my dear Gregory. I cannot be more proud of you. You achieved so much…even if we weren’t around. I mean…we are not humans, no matter how long we lived here, we are not. And maybe, just maybe Crowley was right and I was a bit overprotective of you, bit too much. Not giving you any space to breath, to make mistakes, to explore the human world on your own.”

“You did fine dad, both of you.” he smiled.

“So? Might we sit down without you running away and talk?”

“Now? Well…” Greg mumbled.

“He has company Angel.”

“Oh, Crowley! You came.”Aziraphale’s face lit up.

“To save Greg from you, yes.” he smirked, finding himself hugged by Greg.

“Father…I missed you so much.” Greg murmured against his shoulder, he quickly turned to a snake, as usual when he was face with emotions and curled around Greg.

“Me too.” he whispered.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale chuckled, Greg ran his hands over the snake. “Thank you for coming my dear.” he smiled.

“It’sssss okay.”

“So,” Greg cleared his throat. “How about dinner tomorrow? After work?”

“Sounds splendid. I know a new little charming Italian place, you’d love it!”

“Father?”

“Sssssure.” he hissed.

“Great. Now if you excuse me…”

“Yes, sure. Let you get back to your girlfriend.”

“Well…” Greg turned red.

“Boyfriend?”

“We just met.” he murmured not looking at his angelic father.

“Cute red head!” Greg just realised that Crowley went to the bedroom.

“Father!” Greg hissed and hurried after him, picking him up. “Naughty snake.” he scolded him.

“Ssssure Greg, me naughty.” his eyes were shining mischievously.

“Okay you two. Time to go. Love you all.”

“I love you Greg and that stupid Angel too.” Crowley whispered to Greg’s ear before he put him down.

“You two are unbelievable!” Greg grunted.

“Yeahhh. I know.” Crowley smirked, turning back.

“See you tomorrow darling.”

“You bet.” Greg hugged him. “Dad?”

“I know, I’m not going to just turn up, promise.” the Angel smiled.

“Thanks.”

 

 

“Hey.” Greg whispered when the young man stirred in his arms. Once his fathers left he settled back to bed, catching a bit more sleep before work.

“Morning.” Mycroft smiled.

“Sorry if I woke you.”

“No, no.” he yawned. “I probably should head home.”

“Okay.” Greg stroked his hair, in the morning light he looked even more gorgeous.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, it was nice to get it out of my system.”

“I’m a good listener.”

“Not only.” Greg chuckled, rolling on top of him, kissing him. “What do you say we…meet again?” he asked when they broke the kiss.

“What for?”

“Meaning?” Greg frowned.

“You only want sex? Because I’m usually…well honestly this was the first time I went home with someone I just met…” he turned red. “I’m not…usually I…” Greg chuckled he looked so adorable, blushed and mumbling hesitantly, his eyes searching Greg’s for any clues.

“I meant a lunch or a movie, a walk, a drink whatever you choose.”

“Oh, I’d love that.” he smiled.

“Splendid! I wrote my number to your phone.” he winked quickly getting up. “I make breakfast, bathroom is next door.” he waltzed out.

Mycroft dropped back to the pillow rubbing his eyes chuckling to himself.  


	9. Chapter 9

“Deep breaths My.” Greg took his hand.

“I’m breathing.”

“You don’t seem to.” he smiled softly.

“Could we…just leave?”

“We’ve talked about that darling.” Greg cupped his face. “We agreed to sleep in your old room rather than at the train station.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“Of course you did.” he chuckled kissing him. “Listen.” he whispered.

“To what?” Mycroft waited for Greg to talk. “I hear nothing.” Mycroft wrinkled his nose.

“Exactly, everyone is in bed. No more of it for tonight.”

“Okay. Yes…” he mumbled rubbing his eyes. “But there is still the morning!”

“Come love.” he pulled Mycroft to the bed, it was small for them, but Greg wasn’t about to abandon Mycroft. Not after _the dinner_.

It all started innocently, questions, good food then Mycroft’s father got called to a patient and things turned nasty pretty quickly. It was just like Mycroft described, with one mayor change; Mycroft wasn’t alone and Greg wasn’t sitting quietly through it. Hence a very loud and long argument with Mrs. Holmes which only ended because Mycroft physically dragged Greg upstairs.

“Thank you for what you did today.” Mycroft nuzzled his head under Greg’s chin.

“Always.” he wrapped his arms around him. “I will not let her or your brother treat you like this.”

“That is kind of you.” Mycroft whispered.

“What you deserve love.” he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“No one ever said or did something like this for me. My previous boyfriend just acted like I was overreacting to what my family said and did. He thought Sherlock was funny, just brotherly bickering. He used to tell me that I’ll look back at it with fondness.”

“What?” Greg’s blood started to boil again.

“Shhh, please.” Mycroft stroked circles on his chest.

“Sorry, I just get so angry thinking that he just sat there and let it go on! Hadn’t seen how it affected you?”

“He did and always told me to cheer up.”

“Like it works that way.” Greg snorted.

“Exactly.” Mycroft relaxed in his arms. “You know…this is the first nigh I’m not crying after a visit, I know, I’m soft.”

“You are not soft...” Greg cupped his face looking into Mycroft’s stormy eyes. “I mean you are soft to cuddle and you skin is amazingly soft and smells…I’m getting off point.”

“No, no…keep going.” Mycroft smiled at him.

“The point is, I’ll do everything in my powers to make your visits more pleasant.”

“No more visits then?” Mycroft asked hopefully.

“Very funny.” Greg rolled his eyes. “We both know that is not an option.”

“I know.” Mycroft sighed. “You know…mum likes you.”

“Does she?” Greg snorted.

“Before the argument at least…don’t know her stance now. Dad is sceptical because of last time…it didn’t end smoothly.”

“Meaning?”

“He kind of used me...and I was reluctant to end it.”

“Why?”

“Because they kept telling me that he is not good for me.” Mycroft mumbled.

“Oh love…” Greg chuckled kissing him.

“I was just a teenager.”

“But you said it was during uni.”

“I was fourteen when I started.”

“Oh, okay…okay. My lovely genius.”

“Since that dad regards anyone with caution.”

“That is not a bad thing.”

“If you say so.” he mumbled.

“Sleep love, we leave early tomorrow.”

“Good.” he grunted. “Night.”

“Sweet dreams My.”

“Gregory?” Mycroft just couldn’t settle for the night.

“Yes?” he chuckled.

“I love you.” Mycroft whispered against his chest.

“I love you too My.” Greg smiled burying his face to his hair. “So much…”

“It was never like this with him...Kind of scary to be honest.”

“Scary?”

“I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to do or say something that would drive you away. I know what I feel but scared what if it’s too much for you and…”

“Leave? No chance, seen and lived through a lot. You can’t do anything to drive me away. That is a promise.” Greg started to massage Mycroft’s scalp.

“What if I turn out to be a…a cold reptile! That is what they call me behind my back in the office.” Mycroft yawned. Greg chuckled quietly, he could usually get Mycroft to relax enough to fall asleep with massaging or scratching his head and it was working tonight as well.

“I had a snake once, I wouldn’t mind. I called her Snake.” Mycroft chuckled his eyes barely open.

“What happened to it?”

“Dad gifted her to a school after I disappeared.”

“Miss her?”

“I’m sure she is doing all right.”

“Hurt that they got rid of her? Like they are getting rid of any memory of you?”

“No. My room is as I left…just…dad travels a lot so it was better for the both of them.”

“They hoped for you to return one day?”

“Yes.”

“That is nice.”

“Your room is the same, isn’t it?”

“No…this is the junk room. My old bed is now in Sherlock’s room. This was his…but he broke it.”

“I thought that was you.” Greg smirked.

“Me?”

“Vigorous activities.”

“No, not…” his words slurred. Greg ran his fingers through his ginger locks. Mycroft hummed sinking to the mattress, finally falling asleep in Greg’s arms.

 

“Hey.” Greg was sitting at the window seat.

“You didn’t wake me.”

“You’ve been sleeping so peacefully.”

“But the first train already left.” Mycroft looked at the clock.

“I know.” Greg walked to the bed. “How you slept?”

“Surprising well.” Mycroft yawned pulling Greg down, wrapping his arms around him. “But I don’t wish to go down to breakfast.”

“We have to. I think today will be better…kind of a pretended nicety. And your dad is home.”

“I’m so pathetic.” Mycroft mumbled to his hair. “I need you and dad to protect me.”

“You need your mother and brother to understand that you are not to be treated like this!”

“Good luck with that.” Greg turned in Mycroft’s arms.

“And you Mr, you need to learn that this is not what you deserve.” Mycroft looked away not to meet his eyes. “Which is the harder part.” Greg kissed his nose.

“Yes.”

“No worries, I’m here and help.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, may we go down? Because I’m starving and the whole house smells sooooo nice…”

“Yes, let’s get it over with.” Mycroft sighed sitting up. “No lingering around after it?”

“Nope, promise.”

“No argument today?”

“If they are nice, I’ll be nice.” Greg opened the door for Mycroft.


	10. Chapter 10

 

“Hey.” Mycroft hang his coat his eyes looking for Greg. “Gregory, are you ready?”

“Must we?” he sat up, still wearing the clothes he left in the morning.

“No.” Mycroft said hesitantly, stepping closer to him. “It’s okay.”

“Okay?”

“Whatever you want my darling.” he smiled at him.

“But you wanted to go out.”

“It can be rearranged.” he waved.

“I’m just…”

“Exhausted.” Mycroft sat next to him.

“Yes.” Greg leant against him. “The case, my upcoming sergeant’s exam, lunch with my parents…it was just…” he sighed deeply.

“Too much. It’s okay…I know it too well.”

“What you planned?”

“Just…the botanic garden is open tonight so I thought we can go there, nice walk under the stars and dinner afterwards…”

“That would have been so nice.” Greg mumbled leaning against Mycroft. “I know you love walking there.”

“It is perfectly fine.” Mycroft kissed his temple.

“But you love walking there, you planned it…” Mycroft silenced him with a kiss.

“I’m fine with it, we can always go another time.”

“But you…”

“Gregory.” Mycroft cupped his face. “I love you, you are tired and I’m more than happy to stay in with you.”

“But you found something you want to do and now it is my fault that you can’t enjoy yourself tonight.” Mycroft took a deep breath, knowing he won’t be able to convince Greg right now.

“You know…lately I’ve noticed that you are not sleeping well.” Mycroft stroked his hair. “I think you are sleepwalking as well, I couldn’t catch you doing it but…you slept on the sofa, or we changed sides in the middle of the night. Dishes were put away…”

“Happened before, when I was especially stressed out.”

“You are studying and working, also there are your parents worrying you…”

“And you.” he mumbled.

“Why?”

“Because you seem off.”

“I might seem off because I worry for you.” Greg chuckled. “How about you don’t worry for me, because I can promise you I’m fine. I never felt this good in a long while, all thanks to you.”  Mycroft tightly hugged him. “I feel…”

“You feel?”

“Loved.” Mycroft blushed. “Wanted, appreciated.”

“Because you are.”

“Same with you.” he kissed the top of his head. “Very much. Promise there is no need to worry for me Gregory.”

“I try not to.”

“Now!” Mycroft made Greg sit up. “You take a bath, till that I cook. After which we are off to bed.”

“It’s early and I…”

“No.” Mycroft placed a finger on his lips. “This is what is happening tonight. All right?”

“But I have to study…”

“What can you achieve by studying in an exhausted state?”

“Getting frustrated and tired in the morning…making mistakes. Up until now only small ones but…”

“Exactly.” Mycroft kissed him. “Are we at an agreement then?”

“We are.” Greg yawned. “We are.”

“Good.”

 

 

“My?”

“Here Gregory.” he reached for him pulling to his arms.

“What would you say…if we were to meet my parents?”

“Are they back together?”

“Yeah, sort of…” he yawned. “Just one thing.” Greg mumbled sleepily. “I have two dads.”

“You what?” Mycroft sat up.

“Two dads…you said I have to sleep now.” Greg didn’t open his eyes.

“You drop this and expect me to just…how?”

“Very secretively.” he opened his eyes.

“Oh Gregory.” Mycroft cupped his face.

“Just thought you should know before meeting them.”

“Thank you for trusting me. It must have been hard, living in fear, needing to hide your family, lying about them so you can stay with the two men who loved you more than anything.” he smiled stroking his face.

“Hence the stress and my sleepwalking.”

“What happened when people came over?”

“Seldomly happened. Father…for him gender is…fluid so sometimes he was my mum or a friend, you could never know what to expect.”

“Must have been interesting.”

“It was.” Greg played with his hair. “They are,” he chuckled. “You’ll see…you’ll see…don’t worry, they’ll be nice. They’ll like you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know that because they want me in their life.”

“Blackmail, how lovely.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“No, just…look, you are part of my life, they better get used to it.”

“Getting used to it is a bit different than accepting me to the family.”

“Like you, accept you…they will, promise.”

“No blackmailing them Gregory, promise me that.”

“Hmmm.” he mumbled.

“Gregory?” he snored quietly in his arms. Mycroft sighed, hoping Greg won’t do anything stupid. He would hate to come between Greg and his parents, ruin their fragile relationship.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Dad…” Greg’s voice was slightly shaking.

“So glad you called Gregory, I have someone you must meet!” Aziraphale’s voice was cheerful.

“What a coincidence me too, I want you to meet…”

“Who?”

“My boyfriend.” Greg laced his fingers with Mycroft’s. “My place, we cook dinner and talk.”

“Okay.” the angel answered slowly. “I tell it to your father as well.”

“Thanks. One more thing…please...”

“Of course, not going to tell it to him right away! You’ve been seeing each other…how long it’s been?”

“Seven months.”

“So like nothing.”

“Seven months not that short! I already met his parents so it is my turn.” Mycroft kissed his neck.

“It seems serious then?”

“It is dad, it is.” he smiled at Mycroft. “As serious as it can get.”

“Even after such a short time?”

“After day one.” Mycroft looked at him with confusion, Greg quickly kissed him. 

“That sounds lovely.” Aziraphale’s voice was flat. “Tomorrow you said?”

“Yes, if you have nothing else to do.”

“No, no.” he mumbled. “See you then.” Aziraphale dropped the receiver. “CROWLEY!” he yelled.

“What?” a snake head popped up next to his hot mug of cocoa.

“We need to talk, make yourself decent!” he started to pace.

“Decent?” he turned back. “What is it angel?”

“Greg called to meet his… _boyfriend_.”

“So they are moving forward, nice boy. He is really good for Gregory. Seen how happy he is, how balanced…”

“Know anything about the boy?”

“We promised no noosing in his personal life.”

“I promised not to turn up unannounced. What do you know about him?”

“Red hair, pale, long legs, loves Greg and Greg loves him. All you need to know right now!”

“He works for the secret service and not the nice kind.”

“Nice?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“The secret secret service.”

“So many secrets.” he rolled his eyes drinking the angel’s cocoa.

“Know what they do?”

“Do tell me.” he batted his eyes. “Is it…secret?”

“It’s not a joke!” Aziraphale snapped. “That thing is sleeping with our son!”

“What is it then?” he sighed.

“The department he works in…they say, they try to save the world, make peace, avoid wars and destruction. But in order to do so he sends men and women to their death without batting an eye. He has no conscience, no regrets, no feeling. He is a monster! He uses people and when they don’t serve his interest he gets rid of them! Not in a nice way. I’m pretty sure your kind already approached him.”

“My kind? Someone who tries to protect humanity? No way Angle, he is yours.”

“He is a murderer!”

“Let’s talk about your people then, let’s talk about God! Read the Bible? You know that book you have so many of. How many got killed? How many?”

“That is different.” he pulled his nose up.

“How is it different?!”

“It’s part of the ineffable plan. He is not! That boy will ruin our Gregory. He will take him off the righteous path and…”

“Spoil him. Because that is all I’ve seen; him spoiling our son. Dates, restaurants, cooking together, movie nights, walks, trips, relaxing afternoons, small gifts, love and adoration. He does everything for Greg, he don’t even have to ask. So Let. Them. Be.”

“I call Greg over.”

“Aziraphale! I warn you!”

“I’m not allowing this!” he ignored the demon.

“Nor me.” he hissed.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“What is it?” Greg hurried to the living room hearing Mycroft scream. He was on top of the table, hugging his laptop out of words, pointing at the floor. “My?”

“Snake!” his voice was shaking. “There is a snake in the living room.”

“Don’t be silly.” Greg chuckled. “I wish I had one but…” Crowley slid in front of him. “Oh, hello there. What are you doing here?” he leant down and picked up the now small sized Crowley.

“Gregory, it will bite you!”

“Not venomous, don’t worry love.” he smiled at him as the snake curled around his neck. “You can come down, it is safe now.”

“It will suffocate you.” Mycroft whispered.

“Nahh, just going for a warm place. Must have been cold, poor thing. I know how to take care of them.”

“Then please do so.”

“I take him to safety. Want to join us?”

“I…are you sure there is no more?”

“I promise. Please come down.”

“Okay.” Mycroft stepped off, looking around carefully. “How did it get in?”

“Not sure, maybe when we left the door open yesterday.” he shrugged. “I re-house him, be back soon.” he tried to kiss Mycroft who backed away.

“Get that slimy thing out of here!” he whined.

“Not slimy, but okay.” he rolled his eyes. “Bye love.”

“So, what brought you here father?” Greg raised an eyebrow once they were out of the flat.

“Nothsssssing.”

“Nothing? Dad sent you to spy on me?”

“Noooosssss.”

“Nosss.” Greg repeated it.

“Did he call?”

“Nope why?”

“Nothsssing.”

“You scared Mycroft to death you know. Never seen him so terrified, except when we met his mother. She is not a nice lady…not like you are “not nice”, she is really nasty towards My…”

“Ssssssorryy.” Crowley cut him off.

“Sssorry, ssssorry.” Greg rolled his eyes. “Now talk.” they were sitting in the Bentley, Crowley as himself this time.

“Aziraphale might try to mess up your relationship.”

“What?” Greg exclaimed. “What he has against Mycroft? He hasn’t even met him!”

“Know where he works?”

“Of course, he is working next to a politician, he said the name but I can’t recall now.”

“Not what your father found.”

“He spied on him! Typical.”

“I didn’t know about it.” Crowley put his hands up.

“What he found that made him hate My?”

“He is secret service, the really secretive kind…the kind that runs the country and deals with international matters or something like that.”

“What?”

“He lied to you.”

“Maybe with good reason. If it is that secretive he cannot talk about it to anyone.”

“Probably.” Crowley tilted his head.

“What else is there?” Greg sighed.

“You need someone who would take care of you, love you, stay with you forever. You deserve someone who cares for you as much as you do. Who doesn’t use you…” Greg and Crowley turned when Aziraphale appeared in the back seat.

“Mycroft does that! You have no idea how much! He is different that is all. He just needs time and compassion and to feel safe to open up, that is all. Anyways, you are the one judging him?”

“What that means young man?” Aziraphale crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What do you think! An angel and a demon…decided to have a child, a human child!”

Well your father decided it for me.” Aziraphale smiled at Crowley.

“Still, you two should understand and support me! No matter how weird Mycroft may seem.”

“He is an executioner. Do you know how many he sent to their death!? How many more he will! How many he manipulated, made commit things they might never would just to keep his hands clean!”

“Like you.” Greg mumbled.

“What you said young man!!!?”

“Like you two. Make us kill each other to keep your hands clean! He is no different than my own parents and I never judged you for the way you dealt with your businesses.”

“Now hang on young man!” Crowley sat up properly.

“He does it to protect the country, us!”

“Country, what have we taught you son!” Aziraphale leant forward. “Country is nothing…the planet…”

“Your sides would be more than happy to ruin us all! Forgot about the apocalypse?”

“It didn’t happen.”

“No…but Mycroft wouldn’t start a war because he is bored.” he tried to get out of the car. “Let me out!” he demanded.

“I’m sorry Gregory.” he placed a hand on Greg’s head making him collapse to the seat.

“What was that?” Crowley demanded.

“Protecting our son, something you should do as well! You snake!”

“This went well Angel.” Crowley took off his glasses, cleaning them absentmindedly.

“I thought…”

“Good thought! Gooooood thought.” he said sarcastically. “The kid is nice, Greg is smitten…why you have to get under my skin all the time!” he hissed. “This is why he ran off the last time! And now you did it again!”

“Why is it always my fault? I just want the best for Gregory. And that boy isn’t that…he’ll pull Gregory down to the gutter.”

“Did I? Pulled you to the gutter?”

“Not what I meant Crowley.”

“You want a perfect little creature. He is human! Let him live his life, make mistakes…you are no better than any of them if you think you can control everything, every move of his. You are just like them. Free will my ass!” he tried to get out of the car as well.

“Aziraphale!” he growled.

“This will be the best for him.” he whispered as if convincing himself.

“What have you done?” he turned back eyes fuming.

“It’s for his sake. I promised to protect my son.” Aziraphale leant back.

“Aziraphale!” he said warningly.

“Just a little thing, he won’t remember…they won’t remember.”

“Unbelievable! You are worse than me you know.” he huffed.

“Just want the best for Gregory.” he said softly. “I’m doing the right thing.”

“Keep trying to convince yourself.”

“I can only do good.”

“What is good for you or Greg?” he huffed.

“He doesn’t know what is best for him. Why we are here, to guide them, to aid them. Let’s take him back.” he got out of the car.

“What about him?”

“He is gone.”

“Gone?”

“Back where he belongs with no memory of Gregory.” Crowley helped Aziraphale carry Greg back to the flat, not that he could do anything else now. It was done and he couldn’t reverse it now.

 

 


End file.
